Experimenting
by Stylexo
Summary: Kenny wants to experiment around with Kyle in bed, but Kyle isn't ready. Kenny takes Kyle someplace special that might hopefully change his mind. Kenny/Kyle fanfic. (WARNING: Highly sexual content)


**This is for a friend, since her favorite pairing is K2 I thought I'd write this for her. It's my first oneshot to have smut in it as well, so my apologies for anything thats wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, all rights belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. **

* * *

Dear, could you hurry up with my sandwich please?", Kenny remarked to his Jewish boyfriend. "Can't you please be patient?", the redhead sighed and tried to work faster to please his beloved blonde lover. Kenny had been flipping through the channels for about 10 minutes now, and he decided to call it a quit when he couldn't find anything good enough to watch. He gets up from the couch and goes into the kitchen where Kyle is hurriedly making his sandwich.

"Slow down babe and take your time.", the blonde said and he walked up behind Kyle and hugged him from behind.

"You know..", Kenny started."I was thinking..."

"Yes, Ken?", Kyle said, as he finished making Kenny's sandwich.

"Maybe tonight... we could do some experimenting." Kenny grew a smirk on his face.

"Kenny! You know I'm not comfortable with us doing any of that stuff yet.", Kyle shot back at him.

"Aww come on, we've been dating for 8 months now, don't you think its time we go a little further with our relationship?", Kenny pouted hoping it would change Kyle's mind. Kyle can't stand to see Kenny's pouty face, it made him want to cave in and give up.

"Kenny.. Don't give me that look, you know I can't stand it when you-"

Kenny pouted even more.

"Kenny seriously please..."

Kyle couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, dammit, fine... Let me think about it..." Kyle sighed as he handed Kenny his sandwich.

"Aww, I knew my little Kyley-boo couldn't say no to me." Kenny had a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Kyle went to their bedroom of their apartment that they both lived in together.

Kenny sat back down on the couch and began to eat his sandwich. After Kenny finished it, he put the dirtied dish in the sink, and went up to the bedroom where he found Kyle reading a book.

"Do you always read?"

"Yes, in fact I read everyday."

"But reading is so boring and stupid."

"Reading happens to be one of the best ways to pass time, and its good for your brain."

"More like fry it.. Anyways, I'm taking us to a fancy restaurant tonight for a special date."

"Oh why, because you think that by taking me out on some romantic date of some sort will put me in the mood to have sex later on?"

Kenny paused for a moment... "Maybe..."

The redhead sighed. "I'd be happy to be able to get to go someplace nice for dinner, but that is if you can even afford it."

"I can afford it babe, don't worry. I have a good paying job, so its not like we're living off of welfare like I did as a child."

"But you help your parents pay off their house bills and you're also helping pay for your sister's collage fees."

"I know, but I have enough to take us someplace, its totally fine." Kenny had a tender smile on his face.

"Well, alright then." Kyle continued reading his novel.

As night drew near, the two love birds had taken a second shower, well Kyle did, Kenny just resprayed some Axe body spray on over his tuxedo. Both boys looked nice and refined, suit for going to someplace nice. Kyle's tie was a green color, to match his hat he used to wear all the time as a child, and Kenny's tie was orange, even though he still would wear an orange jacket, he kept his hood down now, and instead of wearing orange pants he switched over to denim jeans.

"You look very lovely babe.", Kenny complimented Kyle.

"Thanks.. and you look pretty nice yourself." Kyle planted a smile on his face and he grabbed his cell phone and apartment key before heading out the door.

During the drive to the restaurant, Kenny played heavy metal music, which was his favorite.

After they pulled into the parking lot, Kenny got out first and walked over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Kyle.

"Thank you, Ken." Kyle got out of the car and as he looked up he noticed Kenny bowing. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why aren't you a charming fella."

"I certainly am, especially for my Kyley-boo."

They walked into the doors and a man with black hair, a black tuxedo, a baby blue tie, and black framed glassed greeted them.

"Good evening. Do you two gentlemen have a reservation?"

"We do."

"Alright and what is the name?"

"McCormick."

"Alright. Please go over there and that lovely lady will escort you to your table." The man smiled casually as we walked on by him and to the girl standing at the counter. The girl looked nothing but in her early twenties, her hair was blonde, and she had a small diamond nose piercing on the right side of her nose.

"Good evening, gentleman. I believe your table is ready, so please follow me."

The girl escorted us to our table, and she set a menu down in front of each of the two seats.

"Would you guys like any wine or champagne today?"

Kyle was about to resist when Kenny had spoke up.

"Yeah, we would like red wine, and make sure to put a lot of extra alcohol in his please."

"Alright.", the blonde girl said. She winked at Kenny before walking away, and Kyle had noticed.

"Kenny!"

"What is it Kyley-boo?"

"I don't think alcohol is a great idea, and she just winked at you!"

"Kyle, calm down babe, its perfectly fine. She's not gonna get in the way of us, I wouldn't let that happen."

Kyle sighed. "Alright, Ken." Kyle looked down at the menu.

"Aww, come on Kyle.. I know what'll cheer you up"

Kyle looked up. "What?"

Kenny leaned in closer towards Kyle and spoke in a whispered tone. "Me and you can get busy tonight, we could even go into the bathroom and-"

Kyle quickly interrupted Kenny, and he talked in a quick, hushed voice. "Kenny drop it with the sex already, and doing it in a bathroom is just wrong!"

"I thought it was a pretty nice idea, but we'll have it your way and do it on a bed.", Kenny couldn't help but laugh a little.

Kyle just sat back and rolled his eyes, and by that time a different girl came to the table carrying to plates of salad. She has brown hair, and she looked to be in her late thirties.

"Hello there guys.", she said as she sat the plates down on the table.

Then finally the blonde waitress came back with the wine, and poured some wine into each wine glass. "Here you boys go." She touched Kenny's shoulder before walking away again. Finally the brunette waitress left after her.

"Kenny! I can't stand to have all these women touching you and even looking at you, you're mine!"

"Would you please relax, Kyle? Those girls mean nothing to me, and I can just tell them to back the fuck off."

Kyle sighed again. "I'm sorry.. Its just.. Wherever we go, girls always flirt with you and I get tired of it."

"Hey, I'm a great looking guy, and they all would want me for sex anyways, so why even waste my time with them when you're here in my life, making it better every day."

Kyle smiled. Then he picked up one of the forks and stabbed some of the lettuce with it, and took a bite. Kenny took a sip of wine.

"Aren't they gonna allow us to order off of the menu?", Kenny asked, confused.

"No, I think its just for decoration."

"That would explain why theres burgers on the menu."

"No shit, Sherlock."

Both boys laughed a little. After they both consumed their salads, the brunette waitress brought our their main meals.

"Hey Kyley-boo."

"Yeah."

"How come you haven't drank any of your wine yet?"

"Because I don't drink, period."

"Well at least try some, for me."

Kyle sighed. "Kenny, not now."

Kenny made his pouty face again.

"God dammit." Kyle picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"You know, this actually isn't that bad."

"See what you were missing out on all along?", Kenny laughed.

"I guess.", Kyle laughed a little, then started eating his meal.

The meal was a steak, cooked medium, and with it were some type of scalloped potatoes.

Kyle took a few bites of his potatoes, and Kenny had already by then, ate all of his steak, and half of his potatoes. Kyle looked up and seen what all was left.

"Damn, Kenny. You eat fast... and a lot..."

"Well, yeah. But my mouth is bigger then yours too." Kenny smiled.

Kenny finished eating the rest of his potatoes and 20 minutes after he was finished, Kyle had finished up his steak and potatoes. The blonde waitress came back out holding a bottle of red wine, and she poured more wine into both Kenny's and Kyle's glasses. She didn't dare make any contact with Kenny this time around, whatsoever. The brunette came and took their empty plates away, and for desert she brought them key lime pie. After the two finished desert, Kenny payed for the food and they stood up and started walking out the door, but before they could leave, the blonde waitress had stopped them from leaving.

"You know..", she began to say in a hushed tone so that the other waiters and waitresses couldn't hear her. I think you're cute, why won't you call me sometime?" She slipped a small folded up note into the pocket of Kenny's tuxedo jacket.

"Uh, no thanks, ma'am. But, I'm kind of with somebody else right now.", Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up note. "But why don't you give this to some other guy whose available." He handed her the note back and proceeded outside with Kyle. Kyle didn't say one word until they got inside the car.

"You actually told her to back off..."

"Well yeah, I didn't even like her."

Kyle smiled huge. "I love you Kenny McCormick."

"And I love you too my Kyley-boo." Kenny started up the car, and drove the two home.

Once they got home, they went upstairs and got ready for bed. Kenny had stripped down to nothing but his boxers, as so did Kyle. They both laid in bed for 5 minutes before turning the lights off, and the room was lit by the moonlight.

"Hey Kyle.", Kenny was laying on his side looking at Kyle, but Kyle had his back turned towards Kenny.

"What is it, Kenny?", Kyle asked, with a drowsy tone.

"Turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and face the other way."

Kyle flipped over onto his other side to where he was facing Kenny.

"Ready to do some experimenting, Kyle?"

"Kenny..."

"Come on Kyley-boo... This'll be fun. I promise."

"Well... I don't know-"

Kenny cut Kyle off by kissing him, and surprisingly, Kyle kissed back, not even fighting to break away. Instead, he let Kenny be the dominate one, and take control. Kenny moved himself closer to Kyle, and to where he could stick his hand downwards to slide off Kyle's boxers. Kyle didn't care anymore, he was too lost in the kissing that he didn't care or even think about it. He let Kenny take off his boxers. Kenny kept moving himself closer to Kyle, and eventually their kisses became deeper within each kiss, and until finally Kenny managed to slip his tongue into Kyle's mouth. Since Kenny knew Kyle wouldn't come close to taking his boxers off, he just took them off himself and then positioned himself on top of Kyle. As they were kissing, Kenny reached down and grabbed ahold of Kyle's dick and started giving him a handjob, and it gave Kyle a boner. Seeing Kyle so aroused gave him a boner himself. Kenny stopped giving Kyle the handjob and continued french kissing him, until he heard Kyle making noises he hadn't ever heard him make. God he loved those noises.

"K-Kenny... I-I want you..."

Kenny smirked. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I-I want you a lot... Please..."

"Your wish is my command. I just don't have any lube."

"I don't give a fuck if you have lube or not just please fuck me already!"

Kenny re-positioned himself and helped Kyle spread his legs.

"Now.. Kyley-boo, I must warn you that this will hurt like hell."

"I-I don't give a shit!"

Kenny liked how Kyle was being so careless of everything. He slowly went inside Kyle, and sat there for a moment.

"K-Kenny... P-please just do it already.. I can't sit here like this... P-please do it now. I need you really badly!"

Kenny smirked, and with that he slowly started thrusting.

"F-faster.."

Kenny obeyed his boyfriend's commands, and thrusted faster.

"Oh... OHH MY GOD KENNY!", Kyle was yelling out. Part of it was from the pain, and the other part was from being so sexually excited. Kenny knew he had done good just to get this side out of Kyle, and he sure did like it... a lot.

"K-Kenny please keep going! F-faster and h-harder!"

As for Kyle wanting that to happen, Kenny did exactly that, until he came inside of him. After that Kenny layed down beside Kyle, and waited for things to cool down.

"Kenny...", Kyle said.

"Yeah?", Kenny asked, turning his head to look at the redhead.

"Let's do that again some other time."

* * *

**And that consists of my K2 oneshot. So, to my friend, which I don't know if she wants me saying her name, I hope you liked it! As for the rest of you, I hope I did okay. If you have any tips for these types of stories to give me, I'd appreciate them. :)**

**-Stylexo**


End file.
